Werewolves and Their History
by musicalwithfangs
Summary: The Sequel to A Fateful TV Show. Jacob has proved to be very good for Bella, and Charlie know it. But what happens when they all sit down to watch another TV show? It's not necessary to read the other one first, but I recommend it.


**Werewolves and Their History**

**Charlie**

_**McKenna Lewis**_

_This is for singersk8rgirl426, who wanted a part 2._

Thank God for Jacob Black.

That was the only thing I could think as I watched my daughter and my best friend's son eating together.

I remembered the Bella of a few months ago – deathly pale, expressionless, almost dead-looking – and compared it to the Bella today. Her skin had color in it now. Her eyes had sparkle. She actually laughed. The only thing that still bothered me was the screams...

Jacob shoved a huge bite of pasta in his mouth, and I shook my head. How did he eat so much and not burst? Bella almost choked on her own mouthful, trying to prevent her laughter. She looked so... healthy.

Now that Jacob was a regular part of our lives, my little house was so warm and cozy-feeling. Jacob belonged here. And he was so much better for Bella than that Edward Cullen. I clenched my teeth as I thought his name.

"All right, you two," I grinned, pushing up from the table. "I'm headed to the TV."

"We'll be there in a sec, Charlie," Jacob called, and Bella giggled again. That was another change. Bella didn't mind doing anything, as long as it was with Jacob.

I flopped on the couch, listening to the sounds of teenage flirting coming from the kitchen. "Oh, my God!" I heard Bella shriek. "I'm going to _kill_ you!"

Jacob came running out into the front room, jumping into an armchair and acting totally relaxed, as if he'd been there the whole time.

Bella walked slowly after him, a death glare on her face, the front of her shirt sopping wet. Oh. He should have known better. Bella had always hated getting wet.

I noticed happily that her shirt was light blue. She hadn't worn a blue shirt in months. It had taken me a while to figure out why. Then I knew: it must have been _his_ favorite color on her. He'd ruined her life in all aspects. She hadn't even been able to wear some of her clothes, for God's sake!

Jacob pretended to ignore her, instead calling loudly to me, "Yo, Charlie, what're we watching tonight?"

Bella gave up on the silent death threats and fell into another chair. "Please, not another football game," she begged, and I laughed.

"What's the date?" I asked. "Maybe something good's on."

Jacob furrowed his brow. "I dunno. Is it the fourth?"

Bella shook her head. "No, silly. It's March third."

He acted hurt. "I was only off by one day! What the heck?"

She just laughed.

Tearing my eyes off my newly happy daughter, I was sidetracked by a memory.

_"Coming March third, an exclusive special on the Discovery Channel, _Werewolves and Their History..._"_

That had been the night of the infamous vampire show. I decided not to bring that up, and just said, "There's something on the Discovery Channel I wanted to watch. Funny that it's on tonight. I thought I'd missed it."

Jacob reached over and stole the remote from my hand. Rapidly flipping the channels, he unerringly stopped on the right channel. He shrugged at my dumbfounded expression. "Years of practice," he informed me. I shook my head.

We caught the tail end of the show before the werewolf one, and Bella asked, "So, what are we watching, anyway?"

I remembered her outburst about the vampires, so I was cautious as I replied, "It's about werewolves. But we don't have to watch it if – "

I was interrupted by a roar of laughter coming from Jacob. Bella collapsed in giggles, too.

"What did I say?" I demanded.

"Were... wolves," Jacob choked out. "I've... _got_ to... see this."

Bella nodded, looking confusingly eager.

"Okay..." Jacob turned the volume up, and the opening credits of the show began.

"Werewolves, possibly the most terrifying creature in history's imagination, can be found in myths and legends throughout the globe..."

As the program went on, I found it impossible to focus on it, because Bella and Jacob continually and inexplicably would burst into snickers at even the mention of the word werewolf.

"Silver bullets kill them?" Bella turned teasingly to Jacob. "Did you know about that one?"

"No," he said with mock seriousness. "How people come up with this stuff!"

I shot mystified glances toward them, and Jacob, noticing this, poked Bella. "Lay off the wolf stuff, 'kay? We don't want to scare your dad. He might think one of us is one."

Bella bit her lip to stop the laughter.

Finally, the show drew to a close. The host was interviewing a werewolf expert, and asked, "And what of the myth that werewolves are the mortal enemies of vampires? Could there be any truth in that?"

Bella got very quiet, and Jacob put a hand on her arm comfortingly.

"Absolutely not," the expert said confidently. "Yes, they are both at the top of the food chain – humans being their prey – but it is much the same with the leopard and the lion. One is stronger than the other, and it is my firm belief that a werewolf would back down to a vampire."

"Wha'?" Jacob sounded utterly disbelieving. Bella chuckled quietly.

"They don't get much right, do they Jake?"

He shook his head emphatically. "There is no way _any_ self-respecting werewolf would back down from a fight with a bloodsucking leech."

There was too much of a derogatory tone to his voice for such a casual conversation. Something was up.

Bella looked like that wasn't what she meant, then she noticed me noticing, and she punched Jacob's arm. "Save it, Jacob. You can argue with me later."

He looked at her incredulously. "You think the wolf would lose?"

"I think," she said calmly, "that you need to chill. You can argue with me _later_."

He rolled his eyes. "There's not much argument," he muttered. Then his face brightened. "Hey, Bells, do_ you _believe in werewolves?"

She thought for a moment. "Hmm... Maybe. I can't imagine that any would live _here_, though. What werewolf would come to the boring old Olympic Peninsula?" She shot me an amused look, and I knew she was teasing me. I smiled.

"How about you, Charlie? Would you pick the wolves or the vamps?"

"Jacob," Bella warned. "Watch it."

I was watching Bella, fearing the same reaction I'd gotten when I'd last mentioned vampires. Speaking of which...

"I'd have to go with the vampires," I said thoughtfully, ignoring Jacob's look of protest. "I don't think anything could stand against their fangs."

Bella and Jacob caught each other's eyes, and burst into laughter again.


End file.
